L4DRichards Story
by Richard Cox
Summary: My take on the L4D universe. My OC's L4D2-L4D characters
1. Prologue Home

L4D: Richard's story

Prologue: Home

It was anyother day as far as I could tell, no monsters attacking the door, just the to my room I picked up my uniform and put it on, I was a police officer. I was walking down the stairs about to leave, when I had heard a simple knock in the liveing room. I though,'Eh just the cat', when the thumping contiuned and got louder.

I walked slowly down the stairs t see the windows smered in blood and a nut banging on my door I pulled my gun and run ti the door and threw it open on the nut. "What the fuck's wron with you, hu?" I was cut short by the sight of the street. The place was a mess, I was shocked I had not heard all this. Then my sight focused on the man in my yard.

He was a mess his clothing was all fucked up,bloody and torn, and my so was his face. It apered that he had his lower jaw shot off and boy was that one hell of a mess. Was was startled and raised my gun."Sir I am going to only ask you this once, leave." I was not takeing any chaces hurt or not this fucker had fire in his eyes and he was dangerous.

That was when I smelled the smoke. That was also when the nut came at me. I shot him in the knee, not tring to kill him. He got up and came at me again so I shot him in the chest,BAM, it worked. I ran for the door closed it and locked it. I turned the T.V. on and was not so shocked to see that, on the news that some sort of virus had run rampit throuh the city starting from pennsylvania in to Maryland. Then there was screaming and crashing at the door.

'Fuck', I thought,'Well this will get a hell of alot worse befre it gets any fuck'en better', as I pulled out my pistol. How right I was.


	2. Chapter2 A sudden stop

Chapter One: A sudden stop

Monday, October 14th 2009, Mercy hospital

It has been a week and two days since start of this whole nightmere began. Living in Baltimore I was witness to the infection firsthand. Just before the city was overun I packed up and left for the evac point in Fairfeild, big mistake. I go to the city and was instantly overcome with fear. The city was burning."Oh fuck". There was gunfire in small bursts and I could only see fire and thoses infected assholes.

I rushed back to my car as a group of them started at me."Shit shit shit shit shit" I yelled as I made my way back. I got back in and drove off to were I hoped there was, well I don'tknow what I was thinking at the moment except"FFFUUCK!" That and I had to get to that damn i was weveing arond some wercked cars left by there mostlikely dead owners I felt a large bump on the roof. "Hu, whatthe fuck was th-"

I got that far and then a clawed hand bursted from the riverside window. "Jesus CHRIST" I yelled as the blood drenched claw that had broken the window start to go and try to have a game of "Lets claw off Richards face". "Oh shit!" I was about to ram into a truck, mostlikely the things plan, I laughed at that idea. Then I came to my sences as the claw got a face.

It was now a very pretty face to say the least, the hood hid the eyes so I could only see his mouth. May I mention it was filled with razor sharp teeth and trying with all his might to chew on my face. I just barely missed an overturned burnning car when I remembered the pistol I had in my holster."AW shit", I yelled as he had bit me in the arm I had been useing to bat him off.

I Grabed for my pistol, Got it free aimed and it was gone. "What.. whered it?" I looked back to the road to see why it had left. To put I simply a van had impolitely parked itself in my way and lit iself on fire. All I an remember is me screaming and then a bang. There was a small time when there was nothing but darkness. No thoughts, feelings only darkness. Then slowly a light emgered from the daekness, and a voice called me.I figure I was dead so, waht ever iI went to the light.

I was more then a little shocked when I got to the light I hit my head on it, and the voice said," -watch out for the lamp." Ifell back into the bed I appairently veen laid in. as I focused I saw I was in the sub-basememt of a building possiablely a hospital. As soon as my sight returned to something of its normality I was a woman in a batered lab coat, a doctor? I was not sure. "Hel- Ahh shit." I was trying to lean up but it hurt like a bitch to and fell into the cot I was in.

"Ya, you might not want to try to move, you have a few broken ribs and a broken arm". She said this with a bit of alarm in her voice. That hit it, she has to be a dcotor. "H-hw did I get," she cut me off and walked over to me as I tried to sit up. "Lay down you need to rest you were in a crash and lucky to be alive, lay down'' I finnaly laid down and after a few minutes I asked her,"Were are we?" She seem to come out of a thought and staered at me."Hu? Oh your in the sub-bacement of the Fairfeild Police staion."

I stared at her in suprise, how had she gotten me here after I had gotten in that crash? How had I lived, an even better question. She seemed to notice my confution,"We were on a last minute run for any supplies and survivers before we went to the hospital for rescue when we came apon you car." She said this amater-of-factly."The others told me to leave you but I couldn't, we argued, but in the end we got you out, half dead,oh, sorry, and now here we are." She had knocked into my arm and apologized.

"Well thanks I was heading for the hospital, you know." I looked around the place, it was the bacement, for sure. Though it seemed homey, wth a couch and some tables and what seemed to be a ham radio."You were?"She said hids with more then a hint of sarcasim "Well welcome to the club, me and my group have been for five days after leaveing from Virgina." I looked over to her. "Were are they?" I looked around, it was only me and her."Oh there out upstairs. there watchng for the infected, we've been hold up in here for the last 2 days, after finding you."

"So," she said," what is your name?" I looked back up from my chest,I had been looking at the bandages."Hm, oh my..." I stoped. Why was I so trusting? Yes she and this misterius group of hers had saved my life, but still I wasn't takeing any chance's and asked her."Uh, why don't you tel me yours. She looked only mildly suprised."Ok,ok fine my name is Rebeca,"she sighed," was only trying to make converation." She shook her head in anger.


	3. Chapter2 Meet the Team

Chapter two: Meet the Team

Just then there was a banging on the both looked over, me trying to get up. "Stay down." She said, with worry on her voice. Soon the banging erupted again. but this time followed by a gruff voice." God damn it, open up Reb', its us." She un tensed and went to the battered red metal door and opened it in a hurry. What happen nest went like this, a man in battered bloody and torn military uniform, carrying an old looking M-16, he seemed who had seen it all, and was tierd of it. Following close behind was a man in a bloody suit carrying an axe and a pistol at his hip, he looked as if he could con us out of every thing we all owned. Next came a teenage girl who was carrying, by the looks of it a chainsaw, she wore a blue hoody and jeans, she seemed blood thursty, it was the look in her eye.

So this was her group an A tierd soilder, a conman. and a teenager. How they had survived this, he was not sure, by who was he to queston providence. "Wha' took you so long?" This was the girl, she spoke in a mixture of anger and disrespect. "The hord was right behind us!" She walked over to the couch in the corner laid down the chainsaw, and fell on the couch with a thump. "Sally, shut-it, she got to us, were alright, end of story." The soilder retorted. He looked over to me. "Oh so the crshed man live'th, namesPrivate first-class Brandon Simms, you?" He raised his hand,I shook it. "Richard Cox" I simled, kid seemed barley over 20.

I looked over to the girl to the girl who was aprarently named Sally, then to the man who had had the axe, he ws sitting in a chair smokeing, He looked over to me as I staired over at him."And I guess you'll be wanting to know my name."He smerked."Well it's nick, whats your name, I didn't catch it?" Before I could answer, Sally interupted me," The crippled guys name is Richard, defo." Everybody looked over at her me with anoyance, Nick with clear anger, Rebeca with a kind of sadness, and Brandon, well he seemed to not notice he had goten up into a chair near a widow, on look out.

About an hour later I tried to get up useing Rebeca to lean on. I could walk slowly at first, almost falling twice. He limped around the basement while Sally laughed, Nick stares at me and Rebeca in bemusement. Brandon looks back at us, then back at the window seeming not to care." Hey guys,"It was Sally,"we gonna eat or what?" I had to agree, I was starveing. Brandon got up from his post,*Sigh*,"Alright, I guess we can, whos turn is it?" Nick kind of slumped back in his chair, Rebeca noticed this and smile,"Ah, it's Nicks turn, wasn't it?" He gave her a death stare and left for the chow hall.

"So crippy what ou do before all this shit went down?" I gave her a hard stare, I could tell I was nt going to like this girl." I was a police officer, down in Baltimore." She blinked, then laughed,"Really, oh thats rich, well it explanes the uniform we found you in. or around you." Ya not going to like her. I tried to ask what Rebeca what she had done but all she said was a doctor, nothing .

Brandon was setup in the city when the infection hit, he had lost his squade and he was all that was left. He was a bit jumpy, a nervous man, I understood why. I had lost a good amout of friends on the force, a lot of friends. I limped over to the window were brandon was, I could see why he sat there. From the window we had a good vantage point of the street, even in the basement." You should'nt be moveing." He said this in a passing manner."But we were gonna need you to move soon anyway, were leveing in a day, we gotta get to the hospital soon."

About Sbout an hour later , after Dinner, it was lights out. There were some sleeping bags on the floor. "Night." I slept in the cot, because of the broken ribs. "Ya, ya, night." Sallysaid and got into her sleeping bag.I looked over to Rebeca who only shrugged and turned over. Nick rolled his eyes. Brandon, who was still at his post did not move."Uh, Brandon you comeing to bed?" He jumped,"Hu?" He looked over to me."No gotta be on the look out, always watch for them." He muttered 'them' and some curses to him self as I, a bit freaked, wet to sleep.


End file.
